


A Collar's Scent

by PsychoStar



Series: Werewolf Love [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli finds a collar that smells an awful lot like a werewolf. Adam realizes what it is. </p><p>ATTENTION! This work is part of the Werewolf Love series, you might want to read those two stories first, but you will understand this even if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collar's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! This work is part of the Werewolf Love series, you might want to read those two stories first, but you will understand this even if you don't.

Sauli didn’t like this shop very much, it smelled funny and there were way too many people, he couldn’t stand the accidental touches of skin on skin.

 

“Excuse me.” Another European looking person said with an English accent, the thing about Japanese ancient culture shops is that they are almost no Japanese inside, only tourists. Sauli tried to smile at the person who almost knocked him off his feet, but he could barely keep his sharp fangs in and his eyes from shifting. He tried to calm down and look around for Adam, but he couldn’t spot him through the crowd, so he decided to just go further back into the store where there were less people.

 

He made it into an empty corner without getting too much people’s scent on him. But then he smelled something funny, off, but also familiar. He turned around and noticed a box of metal things behind him, without further thought he started digging inside to find the source of the scent. He pulled out some pots, some chains, old silverware, but they just smelled like metal. Sauli sniffed again, but the scent was still there… somewhere. Then he noticed a sparkle, it was right in the corner of the box, he immediately recognized the scent, it was werewolf. He never encountered an object that carried the scent of another wolf this strongly.

 

“So that’s what was causing the stench?” Adam came from behind making Sauli jolt with fear.

 

“What is it?” Sauli asked immediately handing the object to his dominant lover. 

 

“Well apparently it’s a collar.” Adam said inspecting it.

 

“It is not just a collar, it is a very old artifact, the mightily wolves that helped our ancestors win many wars wore them.” Said and old Japanese man, Sauli recognized him as the sales man. Adam smirked ad looked back at the collar.

 

“How much do you want for it?” He asked digging into a pocket for his wallet.

 

“What? Why are you buying that?” Sauli asked taking another look at it, sure it looked amazing, but it carried the scent of another wolf and Adam could never stand that.

“Fourty thousand yen.” 

 

“What?! For that cheap thing?” Sauli said turning to Adam, who was still counting money in his wallet. “Adam! That would just be a waste of money.” Sauli tried, but the only thing he got from Adam was a warning stare, a warning that he should really shut up.

 

“Alright, but before I buy it I want to know if someone wore it recently.”

 

“No, it had been sitting in the back for years. I just brought it out.” Adam nodded and paid the man. None of this made sense to Sauli, how could a piece of metal smell entirely like a were? Something was just off about it.

 

As they entered the very expensive hotel room Sauli remained quiet, he didn’t understand why Adam was carrying a huge metal collar that smelled like someone else in a bag with him? Why did he bring it back with him? What is he going to do with it?

 

“Adam?” Sauli tried in a shy voice. Joining his lover on the bed as he pulled out their groceries.

 

“Remember when I told you that story about a wolf’s scent?” Of course Sauli remembers, he remembers everything Adam thought him about being a were, things he never knew and never heard of.

 

“That a weak or young wolf’s scent is not as hard as an older and tougher wolf’s?” Sauli asked to make sure they were on the same subject.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, I noticed that myself, I mean your scent is so strong that it lasts on me for days and you never have to worry when touching other people, because your scent is more powerful than theirs… I have to take a shower every time we come home from somewhere public.” Sauli said lowering his head. The only person he was comfortable smelling like was his lover, no one else.

 

“Exactly, so this collar belonged a long time ago to a powerful were, to a dominating Alpha who you could have probably sensed miles away.” Sauli frowned a bit and looked at the collar in Adam’s hands, sure the detail was amazing and the metal seemed extremely smooth and it had its elegancy… but.

 

“Why would a dominating Alpha wear a collar? That’s a sign of total submission, it makes no sense.” Sauli said eyeing the front of the collar, it was made so you can attach a leash, or chain down, even the thought of an Alpha chained down confuses him. “Do you think he was a prisoner?” Sauli said after further thought.

 

“Nah, I don’t think someone as powerful as this could be held captive, he would probably kill himself before being forced to humiliate this way.” Adam said, then took another sniff of the collar. “It certainly has his scent imprinted on it and that takes many years and effort. So, think, when do were’s leave scent the most?” Adam asked closing dangerously in Sauli’s face, he was daring Sauli to say something that his body didn’t understand, his wolf didn’t understand.

 

“When they mate… so that the partner is marked.” Sauli said in a trembling voice, Adam’s silver eyes and hair matched the glowing metal of the collar perfectly, he immediately felt Adam’s scent get stronger and he blushed, lowering his head. “So, you’re telling me, that an Alpha wore this when he had sex with his partner?” Sauli asked, the thought arousing him to no extent, he didn’t even know it they were male or female, but it was still breathtaking, to think that an Alpha gave himself like that.

 

“Well, maybe not every time, but he did, he placed it around his neck—like this, locking in the back- click- a silent way to ask for something… no, to beg for it.” Adam whispered the last part in Sauli’s ear, the cold metal of the collar around Adam’s neck touched his skin and made him shiver, he wasn’t sure what to do, or how to react, Adam has never even bottomed in their relationship, let alone submit completely. God knows the last time he chained Adam to the wall without permission his ass remembered it for about a month. So what was this?

 

“A-Adam… I… How?” Adam placed a finger on Sauli’s lips to quiet him, Sauli didn’t even realized how hard and fast he was breathing until Adam moved the hand to his chest, a gentile, soft touch, then he pulled away.

 

“If you don’t feel comfortable with this, I won’t force you, but I will also never suggest it again, you know I don’t like being turned down and if we do this, it won’t become a permanent thing, just every now and then, or less.” Adam said, Sauli could barely focus on his words, his attention was captivated by the ungodly and unnatural beauty before him. The collar was a perfect fit and it hugged his neck nice and tight, he had an urgent urge to see how it would look on him without any clothes, to see him even more vulnerable. He raised a hand and wrapped a finger in the front ring of the collar, then he pulled Adam closer and closed, until their lips connected. Then a hungry and passionate roar filled the room as Sauli didn’t feel Adam’s dominating tongue in his mouth ravishing him, but he was free to enter Adam’s mouth and taste him, devour him like he had done to Sauli so many times. Passion and a fiery hot need arose in Sauli and he could no longer control himself, he stopped thinking and just clawed at Adam’s shirt, pulling it, ripping it, anything to get it off his skin and touch the hot softness.

 

“Sauli…” Adam moaned and a shiver rand down Sauli’s spine at the sight, Adam laid back in bed, his chest completely reveled, the silver around his neck making Sauli’s mouth water. He never thought that this would feel right, but it feels amazing, he has his lover at his mercy, giving himself to Sauli like he never thought he would. “Take me.” Adam whined, it went against his very nature and it felt unnatural, but he needed this, he needed to let someone else take power for once, he’s been craving submission for some time now and this was perfect. His lover’s smaller and softer hands cupped his hard bulge through his jeans, their stares were intense, Adam moaned as he felt Sauli pull his zipper down slowly. He was never a man of patience, Sauli wonders if he should command Adam to be quiet, but he’s not sure he can manage the tone necessary for something like that now, some other time, if they’ll ever have one.

 

Adam was moth wide open and gasping as Sauli worked on his hard cock, long drags of slender fingers, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, with a hard grip or with a gentile one… pressing on a prominent vein or stroking the tip, pushing every button to see how much Adam can take. Usually he would have forced Sauli to take him all the way to the back of his throat by now for all that teasing, then he would have fucked him raw and probably not even let him come, so this was almost unbelievable.

 

“P-ple…” Adam gridded his teeth, asking for Sauli to do this was one thing, but he seemed to have a much harder time with begging, he was already tearing the sheets and it did not surprise Sauli one bit.

 

No… say it!” Sauli practically heard his wolf whimper on the inside, begging him not  to go along with this madness. But then Sauli gripped harder and stroked again, lowering his head, but only to spit on this cock for lube, but it seems like Adam’s wolf took that gesture as an insult.

 

“Fuck!” Adam cursed jolting up and griping a handful of Sauli’s hair, he’s eyes were dark with need and all he wanted was to come all over his annoying boyfriend’s face and show him who’s— A gentile thug of the metal around Adam’s neck made him snap out of it, he immediately released Sauli and laid back down.

 

“Sorry.” Adam closed his eyes again trying hard to focus on whatever the hell Sauli was doing to tease him even further. It wasn’t in his nature to be controlled, but it felt so good. His lover did not respond to his outburst, he just continued to rub hid now moist cock, it was getting suffocating and unbearable for Adam. The pleasure was build up, but not to a level that would bring him release, it was just there, agonizing him. He was so out of focus and spaced out that he didn’t even realize that Sauli’s hands have traveled lower. Now, it’s true that Adam never bottomed in this relationship, but he did allow Sauli to finger him every once in a while when balls deep inside of him. So this touch wasn’t exactly surprising or new, but it still made Adam hold his breath as Sauli pushed just the tip of his middle finger inside, it only had a small amount of spit and precome on It, so it felt pretty raw as Sauli pushed in, but the dominating wolf in Adam would never allow the discomfort to show.

 

“Turn around.” Adam froze; the tone in Sauli’s voice was hard, demanding, new. If it were any other wolf, or person he would be chewing on their neck by now for even thinking that he would just turn around like a good boy. But Sauli was special, Adam trusted him with everything and felt more comfortable around Sauli that around himself. He turned, but a growl escaped his lips, a warning, a wolf sound, he couldn’t control that, but Sauli didn’t mind. The sight of Adam, willing and spread out like that was almost enough to make him spill, he wanted to just plunge in, he had the chance and he would come in seconds, but not yet, Adam hasn’t begged yet, he still thinks he had control, he was still holding onto dominance and Sauli wouldn’t have that, not tonight.

 

He spread Adam’s cheeks and before Adam could ask ar turn around he dug his tongue deep inside of him. He never tasted Adam this way and he never heard him make the sounds he’s making, he weak moans and soft cries.  

 

“P-please, Sauli.” Adam murmured in the pillow, it was so intense that his eyes shifted to full yellow.

 

“What?” Sauli asked pulling away for just a second. “What do you want?” he asked again biting into Adam things, marking him. Adam’s gasps were loud and his body was shivering. Sauli rose up his back, kissing all the way up and licking the collar, he could no longer sense the other scent, his lover’s had dominated over it. He rubbed his hard cock between Adam’s cheeks, teasing his with the war drops of precome.

 

“Fuck—fuck me!” Adam growled, grabbing on to the bed post. His wolf did something he had never done before, he submitted. Sauli pushed in, pushed all in, no mercy, he knew Adam didn’t want him to have mercy, this was all about taming, not being careful. “It… hurts.” Adam moaned, his body not relaxed enough and confused with the intrusion. Sauli just kissed behind his ear, hand petting his soft hair.

 

“Shh, I’ll stay still as long as you need me to.” Sauli said in gasps, sweat was running down his back and he still couldn’t believe this fantasy of his actually came true. He always figured it would be pointless to ask Adam to bottom, but even fingering him felt amazing, but he never thought it would feel so incredible, to be inside his loved one, to feel him shiver and moan and to know that you’re the cause of that.

 

“S-Sauli.” He moaned again turning his head around to search for his lovers mouth. When their tongues collided Sauli pulled back and thrusted back in, making Adam moan in his mouth. He kept the thrusts short and fast, gripping onto his lover’s sweaty shoulders for support, crawling at him in pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck! Adam, you’re so tight—Ah! It feels so good.” Tears were rolling down Sauli’s face, either from the pleasure or from the happiness, he couldn’t tell.

 

“Harder baby! Harder!” He shouted out loud for everyone in the hotel to hear. “Make me come.” Sauli grabbed the collar around his neck, pulling his closer and a bit off the bed, so he could sneak a hand down and grab his hard aching cock and he started stroking it, fast and hard just like the pace of his thrusts. He bit down again into Adam’s shoulder, drawing blood, but licking the wound afterwards.

 

“Come.” He whispered into Adam’s ear and that’s all that Adam needed before exploding with grunts and gasps into Sauli’s hand. He continued to thrust, chasing his release as sweat drops dipped of his body onto Adam’s but scent disappearing immediately. When he came he shouted his partners name and howled as loud as his lungs permitted, empting himself inside Adam.

 

They laid like that a long while, both bathing in the calmness that overtook, Adam never felt so free in his entire life.

 

“I think the scent vanished.” Sauli said sniffing the collar as he laid spread out on top of him.

 

“It’s mine now and whenever I have it on… I’m yours.” Adam said, lifting themselves up, inspecting the damage done to the bed and waiting for a hotel manager’s complaints. Adam reached back to unlock it, but Sauli stopped him.

 

“Leave it on, please. Just for today.” He said kissing Adam again, he looked like a Greek God in it.

 

“But I have a photoshoot.” Adam said, tone concealed to hide the shyness.

 

“No one will know.” Sauli said again and kissed him, thumb rubbed across the cold metal and Adam smiled. He always was Sauli’s, but now he showed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gagged when i saw that collar!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
